The Lost Stories of Sarayashiki High
by Kazumi Miyoho
Summary: Kazumi Miyoho is new to the area. Can she find a way to fit in with the locals or will she and her mother have to live seperate from the rest of the world?


Kazumi walked to school. She hated the first day of school. It was even worse when you were new to the neighborhood. Everyone looked at you as if you were from another planet. Even the teachers seemed to treat you like a strange creature they'd never seen before.

With a sigh, she opened the school doors and walked in. Her first stop was her locker, she pulled out her map of the school the Principal gave her when she came and registered with her Mom. With a frown she tried to locate where she was, balancing her schoolbooks on her arm and trying to avoid being jostled by the hundreds of kids coming in through the front door. Just as she decided it might be better if she moved into a quiet hallway while she figured out where she her locker was, she was bumped into by a dark-haired guy who looked like a punk.

"What'cha doin' standing in the middle of the hall like an idiot!" he yelled at her, then he saw the school map she was holding, "Oh you're new. Sorry." And without another word he was gone. Kazumi gave a grimace and thought, 'Figures. Sure don't offer to help, friend' Sarcasm in every line of her body she watched him hurrying on to his class.

"Sorry, about him. He's not used to thinking about anyone but himself."

Kazumi turned around. A pleasant looking brown-haired girl looked at her.

"I'm Keiko. Do you need help finding your way around? I'm the class president here. I try and take care of the new students here. Lockers are this way, if you want to follow me." Kazumi smiled with relief.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. If you need to get to class don't worry about me. I can find my way." Kazumi replied, worried lest she get her newfound friend into trouble.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I won't get into trouble." Keiko smiled again. "Here we go. What is your locker number?"

Kazumi showed her and soon had a large amount of books locked away in it. "Ok. Now I just need to find English Lit. and I'll be fine."

"Oh! You're in my class." Keiko said with surprise. "I am surprised. It is an advanced class."

"Yeah I know. I took all advanced classes at my other school. My favourite was the Science though." Kazumi explained.

"Really! Well let's go to class then."

With Keiko's help Kazumi managed to make it to her classes early. At each one she chose a seat in the back. She only had one class left today, Biology. She entered the classroom early and as usual looked at the seats in the back. All the seats in the classroom were empty so far except one in the middle. A tall, redhead sat over his books in the middle of the classroom. As Kazumi entered, he looked up, then quietly continued with his reading. Kazumi went to the seats at the back of the class and read the chalkboard to see what their studies were to be for the day. She smiled as they were studying plants and propagation, her expertise. 'This class will be an easy one.' she thought to herself.

After class was over she went to her locker and put her books away, excluding the ones she needed for her homework, she grabbed her bike lock and turned to go.

"Hi Kazumi. So how did your first day go?" Keiko asked catching up to Kazumi just as she was heading out the front hallway to the door. She was followed by the dark guy and also the redhead.

"Quite well, thanks to you. I appreciate your help." Kazumi smiled at her with gratitude.

"No problem. I'm glad it made your day easier. This is my boyfriend, Yusuke, the guy who ran you down in the front door." Keiko laughed. "He's not really bad..he just tries to be." she said jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow. "And this is Shuiichi. A friend of ours."

Kazumi looked at Yusuke. He had that little boy look about him that was endearing. She smiled at him, "Hi."

"Hi Kazumi, sorry I ran into you at the front door. I hope you don't hold it against me." Yusuke said with a grin. Kazumi gave him a friendly smile back, "No problem. I'm used to it. I realized just after you ran me down..it was a bit fool-hardy to stand in that doorway."

"Yeah definitely!" Yusuke laughed and turned to his friend, Shuiichi. Kazumi looked at Shuiichi and was about to say hi when he looked at her. All of a sudden her stomach started developing butterflies doing a tap-dance in her feet, knocking her knees out of whack on the way down there, and her mouth filled up with cotton wool. 'Those eyes!' Kazumi thought in shock. She had been seeing those eyes in her dreams for weeks! She realized in a matter of seconds she needed to say something, "Hi." That was about all she could think of.

"Hi." Shuiichi smiled back at her.

Kazumi looked at Keiko to say goodbye but she was in the middle of an argument with Yusuke. So she tapped her on the shoulder with as much cool grace as she could muster under the circumstances.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for the help today."

"No problem. Talk to you tomorrow." Keiko was obviously thinking of some pertinent insult to throw back at Yusuke. Those two seemed to delight in fighting.

"It was nice meeting you." Kazumi smiled at both Yusuke and Shuiichi. And she took off out the door towards her bike. She was looking forward to getting away from the city to a place where she could think. As soon as she got past the city limits, if anyone was watching they would see the bike turn into a pair of wings that attached themselves to Kazumi's back and if anyone was looking closely Kazumi's skin seemed to take on a pale green hue as she flew away towards her home.

Taki sighed as they walked of their abandoned store, down the alley, and into the street, She had on her usual tight white tank top and her hip hugger jeans, and she had on a pair of white sneakers. Her other two friends who were dropouts followed a step behind her. One wore a pink shirt and a blue skirt, and a grey headband, and the other wore anything she felt like but on that day wore a black and white belly shirt, and a pair of jeans. "Where are we going today Taki?" The one in the skirt asked as the wind picked up and she smirked. "We're going to the park. I need to unwind. Any problems, Amira?" She asked her as the one she called Amira looked down at her skirt and looked at the girl beside her. "Okami, you think she's ok?" The girl beside her took off her sunglasses and nodded. "Yes, lets just go to the park..." She said as in a few minutes they were in the park and resting on a bench under a tree. "Amira, I'm sorry, I'm having a bad day." Amira nodded. "We can tell. Need anything?" She shook her head and sighed. "No thanks, go get something if you want it.." She watched them walk off as she put her head back, closed her eyes and relaxed. "Today is not my day.." She said as she waited for the others.

Shuiichi watched the new girl leave. He tried to recall her name but all he could think of was 'her beautiful eyes. Like roses blooming in the winter...' He shook his head. He was never one to be influenced by a pretty face. 'Concentrate on work.' he thought to himself.

As he left the school building with Yusuke talking his ear off about the new demon threat, suddenly Kurama felt a surge of power..not strong..just like a slight breeze..but it was there. He decided to go for a walk in that direction.

"I'll meet you later at your house..or are we meeting at Kuwabara's tonight?" Kurama asked him.

Yusuke gave him a funny look, "We're meeting at my house.." He was cut off as Kurama walked away not waiting for an answer.

Hiei was resting in his usual place in the park. His eyes closed he listened to the birds around him. They reminded him of Yukina. He smiled to himself. Suddenly the birds stopped. Girls voices approached the park.

"Hn. Can't get any peace these days..and there's nothing worse than a bunch of yattering girls!" He frowned as he watched them sit down on the bench under the tree next to him. 'Guess that's the end of my peaceful afternoon.' Debating whether or not to kill them he quietly watched as two of them walked away leaving the third alone.

Taki sighed and lounged back in the bench. "I swear, I gotta find a boy friend." She sighed and looked over at her two friends talking with two guys, and closed her eyes again, she then started to relax and enjoy the day.

Hiei jumped down in front of Taki. Looking at her he said, "Why don't you go with your girlfriends and find yourself a guy to drag around? Or should I convince you of the bad decision to remain here?" he slowly pulled out his sword hoping it'd intimidate her. He knew Shuiichi and Yusuke would get pissed at him if he left a dead body laying around.

She looked at him and sighed. "Look, go on, and shut up. I'm not moving, I have as much right to sit here as you do." She looked at him as her friends walked over seeing their friend in trouble.

Hiei looked at her sizing her up as a weak pathetic fool of a girl..."I'll tell you what. I'll make a deal with you. You fight me fair and square and defeat me and I'll be your boyfriend..yeah..i heard what you said and I could beat any of those fools your friends have picked up. If I win you stay away from me, my tree and my bench. If you win, I'll be your boyfriend for a year..one year only. Unless you're afraid to have a shrimp like me around" he said with a sneer.

"Fair enough, but you should really learn to keep your nose out of things it doesn't belong in. Never know when it will get knocked off.." With that said she took out her two daggers and smirked.

Hiei just sneered at her "Hn."


End file.
